All is Fair in Love and War
by sOlAr OrBiT
Summary: OC fic. Ayla is a new student at Hogwarts - the first American one. Soon enough, she meets Draco and George, and from then on, it's a whirlwind of romance. Both try to win her over, but its up to her which one gets her in the end.. This is not a George/Draco slash. This is my first multi-chaptered fic. Please be kind, and review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a long time ago in a land very, very, far away land a pink unicorn and a superhero united in an explosion of fiery awesomeness. From their ashes, a crime fighting duo was born and they rode off into the sunset with Batman (because I love Batman). Oh, and I own nothing because if I did there would currently be a missing Weasley twin. :) mwahahaha**

Chapter 1

"I heard you're new. My name's Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts, we've never had an American student here before." I looked up from my book to see a girl with bushy brown hair and similarly colored eyes watching me, she was wearing the school's robes in red and gold and was small just like me. I smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Ayla, nice to meet you." Hermione smiled and shook my hand.

"I hear you haven't been sorted yet…" she said, eyes bright with curiosity. I looked down at my own robes, which were similar to hers, but lacking in color. I nodded and looked sheepishly back at her. "News travels fast around here. I hope the sorting hat places you in Gryffindor!" she called over her shoulder as she bounced away towards the doors of the library, arms full of books. I watched Hermione leave before sinking back into the large red velvet armchair I had been sitting in for the past hour. Anyone passing by would have thought I was reading, but I barely understood the blur of words in front of my face as my mind wandered elsewhere. Just a few weeks ago I had been shipped overseas to attend a school for magic, all my life I had never known I was special. I was muggle born as well, so my parents were just as surprised if not more. I missed my family and friends, but being here was amazing, from the lessons down to the details carved into the supporting beams holding up the walls. I looked around the library one last time. "I've spent long enough in here, besides, my sorting is soon." I thought. So I closed my books and started to pack my things. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and made my way over to the doors of the library, I slid a hand into my bag searching around for a map I had been given to help me through the school, but ended up empty handed. I opened my bag wide and peered inside still walking, determined to be on time to the Great Hall.

"Ha. There you are." I whispered tugging the map free from between two of my books. I looked up just in time to see green and silver before I ran into it.

"You might want to watch where you're going from now on." I pulled my face away from Slytherin house's colors to see a pale sneering face inches away from mine. The boy's eyes widened for a moment, but he shook it off quickly; he was leaning towards me and had his hands on my stomach keeping me from totally falling into him.

"Sorry." I grumbled tucking a stray hair behind my ear attempting to tear my gaze from his. His expression held a flicker of amusement.

"I take it you're that new American girl everyone is talking about." He said stepping back to look at me. I tugged at the hem of my skirt, feeling self conscious at the way he stared at me. "Not bad. Personally I wouldn't be caught in this half of the castle though if you have any hope of getting into Slytherin." He mused, the side of his mouth tilting up into a mischievous half smile. I narrowed my eyes refusing to say anything to him. I didn't trust myself not to do anything stupid.

He gave me one last look-over, brushing past me towards the back of the library. "It looks better loose, by the way." He whispered, un-tucking my hair from behind my ear so that it fell into my face. I stiffened, and made straight for the doors, I needed to get away from whoever that boy was.

~. *. ~

I glared down at the map in my hands, I had never been very good with navigation, but after three hours resulting in ending up god-knows-where in the castle seemed slightly ridiculous. I slumped down against the wall cupping my head in my hands, attempting to mentally retrace my steps.

"That map is a little dated. This one is much more helpful," I looked up to find yet another boy smiling down at me. He held out a hand, and I hesitated before taking it. "I don't bite. My brother on the one hand is considered poisonous so I'd watch out for him if I were you. Although, we're identical, so there may be some confusion." I returned his smile, and took his hand, letting him pull me to my feet. "I'm George Weasley. Proprietor of all magical practical jokes that are guaranteed to satisfy." I laughed.

"I'm Ayla Jones. Currently the proprietor of invisible products that are guaranteed to be non-existent." I said looking playfully at the tall red haired boy. Freckles covered almost every inch of his face, even the corners of his eyes, which were a startling bright green. He laughed and his hair shifted slightly so that the front hung down into his eyes.

"Ah, a fellow salesperson." He said handing me a thick, folded piece of paper. "Good, that means I can share trade secrets with you." He said winking at me. "This little beauty is the property of Harry Potter, as of two years ago. But it was mine first, so I have a supreme right to it, and I choose to lend it to you." He raised his wand and set it on the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered leaning down to my eye level. I watched as the paper turned into a map in my hands, names dancing across the paper as the people they corresponded with moved accordingly.

"Oh my God. This is amazing. Thank you," I said still staring open mouthed at the Marauders Map.

He shrugged, "Don't mention it. I just figured you might like some help."

I looked up at him to find his eyes on mine. "No really, thank you. I really appreciate it. Do you know how long I've been wandering around here trying to find the Great Hall?"

He laughed and placed a hand at the small of my back. "No, but I have a feeling, my dear, that you're going to tell me on our way to dinner." He said leading me forward towards yet another staircase.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I said eyeing George suspiciously. So far we had gone down several different hallways and had to double back twice.

He put a hand over his heart dramatically; "You don't trust me? That hurts." I laughed and pulled the Marauders Map from my pocket and waved it in his face.

"Sure I do, but using this would be more helpful." George stuck his tongue out at me, and tugged at the map in my hands. I held onto it tightly, refusing to let him take it away.

George looked at me playfully and tapped me on the nose with his index finger, "You have two options, let me have it, or I'll use my boyish charm to take it away, and then I still get it." I smiled deviously, and tugged the map away from him.

"You have to catch me first." I teased, breaking into a run down the hallway.

"Hey!" he called after me, "Ayla you're going to be sorry when I get a hold of you!"

"I doubt it!" I called, looking back over my shoulder, but George was gone. I stopped and turned in a circle through the hallway, "George?" I called softly through the hallway, but got not answer in return. My pulse quickened and I began to get a little scared "George this isn't funny!"

"Roar!" George growled, leaping out from behind a suit of amour, I screamed and he knocked me to the floor. He pinned my arms above my head and sat on my stomach to keep me from wriggling loose. "Ha. Told you so. Now can I have the map, dear?" he said smiling victoriously.

"No. And you're hurting me." I whined, trying to free myself. His grip on my wrists slackened some, but otherwise stayed where he was.

"Oh well, guess I have to go with plan B. in this case B standing for boyish charm." I rolled my eyes, and he pulled me to my feet, backing me into an alcove in the wall, he pushed my arms up above my head, and stepped closer to me. "Last chance," he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. I rolled my eyes again, and stuck out my tongue. "Have it your way." He teased, brushing his lips against mine. He took one hand away from my wrist and slid it around me, pulling me closer to him. I tried to pull away in protest but before I could, he pressed his mouth firmly to mine. I stood there eyes open wide for a second, before sinking into him. I wove my free arm around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt George smile, and slip his hand into my robe pocket. He released my wrist and stepped back from me holding the Marauders Map between his middle and index finger.

"Not fair." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

The corner of his mouth tilted up into an ornery half smile as he stepped backward into the hallway. "Never said anything about fair did I?" he mused, picking up my bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Shall we go?" he said courteously outstretching a hand towards me. I couldn't stay mad at him, so I smiled and stepped into the hallway and high-fived his hand instead of taking it. He rolled his eyes this time, George glanced down at the map and soon I was following him like a lost puppy dog to dinner.

By the time we had reached the Great Hall, half of it was empty. I mentally kicked myself for missing my sorting, but continued forward, George by my side.

"I think we're late." He whispered, nudging me with his elbow.

"No kidding," I grumbled, stealing glances around the room, my eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and I saw the boy from earlier watching me. When our eyes met he smirked, and then winked at me. My stomach flipped and I looked away, he wasn't bad looking and I had a feeling that was going to end up being a problem.

"Hey George! Ayla!" I turned my head to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione waving at us. I smiled and waved back as George led me over to where Hermione and three other boys were sitting.

"Ayla, this is my brother Ron, and the other ginger is my twin, Fred. And I'm assuming you know who this is?" he said gesturing towards the third boy with glasses and shaggy black hair. I shook my head and offered an apologetic smile.

The boy stood up; "Well you'd be the first. I'm Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry." I said, trying to place where I had heard the name before.

"I was wondering what had happened to you Georgey, but as I can see you were busy enjoying yourself," Fred teased, giving me a knowing smile. I smoothed my hair down and straightened my uniform.

George elbowed Fred in the back, "As a matter of fact I was." He said sitting down on the bench beside his friends.

"I think Dumbledore is waiting for you." Hermione said gesturing towards the front of the room.

"Thanks see you guys later." I said eyes locked on George, he smiled.

"Until next time." He said kissing the top of my hand, I felt my cheeks go hot and I glanced back at the Slytherin table. The boy's gray eyes had drifted over to George and his stare was cold and menacing. I smiled at his anger and tugged my hand away from George's.

"Bye." I said one last time before turning to the teacher's table in the front of the room. Albus Dumbledore sat precariously in the middle chair beckoning me forward. I quickened my pace and soon enough was directly across the table from him.

"You seem to be making friends rather quickly." He said gently smiling down at me. His eyes twinkled with interest and kindness, and I knew that he would soon be my favorite professor. "However, one of them seems to have postponed your sorting." I dropped my eyes and tugged at the hem of my skirt. "The Sorting hat is still awaiting you though, should you choose to want a room to sleep in." Dumbledore said smiling. The hat that sat in front of him moved and looked up at me.

"Woah." I gasped picking it up under the brim.

"Place me on your head and I will help you find your place. Inward reveals a clear choice, although conflict is written on your face." I gulped nervously, but did as the hat said and let it flop down over my eyes. "There is something difficult about you. You exhibit traits of all four, loyal, brave, intellectual, but cunning with an underlying darker side. This is difficult; you are very much filled with the turmoil of many different thoughts." My thoughts strayed to the blonde boy in Slytherin, and the hat seemed to notice. "Ah," it hummed in my ear. "And so your desire persuades your decision, as well as mine." I stiffened.

"You're wrong." I hissed.

"Am I?" the hat questioned, I felt my certainty about the boy slip, just as the hat laughed. "A liar as well I see. I have made my final decision." The hat paused and I close my eyes tightly and held my breath in silent apprehension. "Slytherin!" the hat's voice echoed through the hall. Dumbledore reached to take the Sorting hat from where he was sitting. He smiled warmly and taking the hint I pulled the hat off my head and set it down in his hand gently. I turned to see Hermione shaking her head in disappointment while Ron and Harry whispered behind their hands, Fred's gaze had turned hard and the only one who seemed to be unfazed was George. My pulse quickened for the second time that day, realizing the full impact my placement had on whom I was supposed to talk to, and who my friends could and couldn't be. I breathed deeply and walked over to the Slytherin table; the boy smiled widely at me and patted the seat next to him.

"I knew you were Slytherin material." He said triumphantly as I sat down with him. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier. Everyone here knows me as Malfoy, but you can call me Draco." He said sliding closer to me.

I yawned, "I'm sorta tired… so um, if you could just show me where the common room is, you can be my new best friend."

He smiled arrogantly at me, "Alright. I'll even show you to your room, but I'm considered way more than best friend material, just so you know." I rolled my eyes and scanned the Great Hall for George. He was one of the only people still sitting at the Gryffindor table, he was also one of the only ones that wasn't watching me. George was glaring darkly at Draco, I felt a tug in my chest and I wanted to comfort him. But I knew that now he probably wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Take me away." I joked holding out my wrists for imaginary handcuffs. He clamped his hands around my wrists and met my eyes.

"Remember, I'm the one with the key. So it's up to me when you get out of this." He released my wrists that felt ten times heavier and sagged onto the table.

"You didn't." I hissed, but his devious smile told me otherwise. "I was kidding!"

"But I wasn't." He said winking at me. He pulled his wand from his robes and moved it side to side. I watched incredulously as my hand-cuffed-wrists followed the wand's movements. "Perfect. The charm seems to be working, so I think it's time for us to leave."

He stood and held his wand above his head backwards so that it was facing me and began walking to the doors of the Great Hall. I grumbled indignantly as my arms lifted themselves above my head and tugged me forward. My first night as a Slytherin and already I had been thoroughly embarrassed being dragged around by Draco Malfoy like I was on some sort of leash looking like an idiot with my arms hovering above my head, typical Ayla. Draco wove his way through several crowded hallways; I ducked my head hoping nobody would recognize me as he displayed his trophy for everyone to see. After about an hour he finally took me down into the dungeons toward the Slytherin common room, he dragged me through a few more groups of Slytherin, making sure to introduce me along the way. By the time he had finished I was about ready to strangle him until he had stopped squirming, just as soon as he had taken my invisible handcuffs off of course. He led me down another set of stairs that had been hidden behind a tapestry moments ago.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked eyeing my surroundings nervously.

"My father paid for a separate room for yours truly, you'll be staying there tonight." He said over his shoulder leading me by my wrists down the flight of stairs until we reached an ornately carved black door at the base of them. Draco swung the door open to reveal a large master bedroom, complete with a bathroom and sitting area. My mouth fell open as I surveyed every detail of it. The king sized four poster bed centered the room and was adorned with silver curtains draping softy around its frame. The seating area was to the right and made up of black leather couches with the Slytherin house symbol carved into the back of each. The dark wood floor was smooth under my feet and radiated warmth. "Your things are already here." He said gesturing toward the other end of the room where my belongings were stacked neatly against the wall.

"You're insane if you think I'm staying in the same room as you." I shook my head, and tried to back out of the room. Draco tugged his wand forward and I was pulled inside unwillingly.

"Ayla, you aren't in much of a position to argue." Draco tapped his shoulder with his wand and my wrists flew towards him, resting on top of his wand. I yanked myself as far from him as I could, but it still didn't seem like enough. He smiled dangerously and slid his wand over to his chest. My wrists followed suit, and Draco laughed softly as my face turned bright red. He stepped backward toward the bed and my stomach flip flopped in alarm. I tried again to wriggle away from him but that only seemed to encourage him. He sat down on the edge o the bed and began to slide backwards.

The handcuffs followed him and soon I was on my knees in front of Draco with my wrists still pressed to his chest. He ducked his head and touched the back of his neck with his wand; and my wrists again were dragged along unwillingly. He straightened and used one hand to hold his wand while the other brushed a stray hair from my face. We sat frozen that way for a minute, my arms looped around his neck and his hand on my face. He dropped his wand onto the bed but my hands didn't follow, they were free again. I relinquished the idea of strangling him, choosing instead to stay where I was. His rain gray eyes softened as they met mine. "You have pretty eyes. They're like a winter blue color." He said titling his head to the side, "They have a silver ring in them you know." I nodded; I had always loved that about my eyes.

"The rings are gold in summer, depending on how much sun I get." I whispered, staring into his eyes. "I like yours, they're interesting."

"How so?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"Well… they um… are uh," I said trying to put a sentence together but failing miserably.

"You know Ay," he whispered softly, "You really do have a way of ruining the moment." I smiled sheepishly. Draco slid his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I pulled him toward me sliding closer to him; he nipped at my bottom lip still staring at me, a silent request for permission in his eyes. I kissed him in answer, and he growled appreciatively sinking into me. He slid his hands under my shirt and held the small of my back. He leaned back onto the bed pulling me with him, I slid his robe down his shoulders and traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he shivered beneath me, Draco rolled me on my back hovering slightly above me. He stared at me hungrily, and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it off to the side. I took my robe off and Draco started unbuttoning my shirt, I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said taking his hands and placing them on either side of me. He whined in protest sliding his hands above my head. "No." I said tapping him on the nose with my index finger. Draco raised an eyebrow at me and rolled off next to me, I turned on my side to face him. He was staring at the canopy above the bed in irritation with his hands clasped behind his head. "I take it you don't like hearing that word." I said rolling my eyes at him. Draco pursed his lips and turned his head to the opposite wall. "The silent treatment? Are you seriously like five or something?"

He stood up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. I threw a pillow at the door and crawled under the covers to go to sleep; "When he comes out of there he's probably going to come lay with me." I thought, propping myself up with my elbow. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Draco strode out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "GAH!" I shrieked ducking under the covers to hide. He chuckled softly and I heard his footsteps carry over to one of the tall wardrobes across from the bathroom. I waited a few moments before shouting over to him, "Are you dressed yet?"

I jumped when his voice sounded directly above me "Maybe."

"Great so now that we're on speaking terms," I said shaking the image of an un-clothed Draco from my mind, "You're on the couch and don't even think about getting anywhere near this bed."

"Or?" he asked playfully poking me from the other side of the comforter.

"Or I'll hex you into the next century." I hissed slapping his finger.

"Oh how empty threats never cease to amuse me." he said his voice carrying farther away from me. I peeked out from under the covers and immediately wished I hadn't, Draco was standing next to the couch watching me. His wet hair clung to his forehead shadowing his gray eyes; he had changed from the towel to a pair of loose hanging gray boxers. "I thought you said you were wearing clothes!" I yelled pulling the blanket back down.

"I don't recall saying anything about wearing clothes, but I could take these off too if you want." He teased. I grumbled turning away from him.

I curled up on the side of the bed farthest from Draco and felt a feeling of guilt wash over me, just a few hours ago I had been kissing George and now I was in Draco's room, in his bed, having just made out with him none the less. I drifted off to sleep thinking of what I would say to possibly fix things with George tomorrow, that is if he still wanted anything to do with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Draco Malfoy holding me and stroking my hair. I snuggled closer to him and sighed he brushed the back of his hand down my arm.

"What happened to jinxing me into the next century?" He whispered kissing my shoulder.

"You may changed my mind." I said rolling over to face him; he smiled pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes resting my cheek on his bare chest. "You're warm." I said brushing my lips across his neck. "What is wrong with me?" I thought as I explored the idea of having developed some sort of bipolar complex over night.

"And you're soft. We've missed Transfiguration by the way, so I think it's time we got up." He said stretching to get out of bed. It was my turn to whine as I looped my arms around him.

"Don't leave me here." I complained nuzzling his stomach. A voice in the back of my head screamed at me for my abrupt change in character towards him, but a louder voice swayed reason from my mind and I decided having him next to me was more important than anything else at that moment.

"I guess a few more… er um… well Professor Sprout can uh… wait." Draco wet his bottom lip and turned a light shade of pink sliding back under the covers. He rolled onto my stomach. I slid my hands around his waist just above his boxers splaying my hands across his lower back. "You," he said kissing my neck, "Confuse me." I smiled.

"Good. We have like an hour to kill right?" I said closing my eyes.

"Right." He whispered into my shoulder.

~. *. ~

I glared at Draco as he dragged me through the hallways towards the Great Hall; he looked back at me skeptically. "Don't blame me, it was your stomach that growled not mine." I rolled my eyes.

"But I don't wanna eat." I said trying once again to tug my hand free of his.

"Does it look like I care? Besides, you of all people can't afford to miss two meals in a row."

I humphed indignantly, "And what's that supposed to mean?" I growled yanking him backwards.

"Ay, let's face it, you're smaller than most of the first years." He replied in a matter of fact tone that made me want to slap him.

"It's not my fault you happen to be unnaturally tall." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Watch it Jones," he pinched my arm, continuing to drag me down the rest of the stairs to the Great Hall. He dragged me over to the Slytherin table where two large boys and one thin pointy faced girl, whom I had been warned about earlier by Draco, named Pansy. He plopped me down between the two large boys and I whimpered nervously. Draco sat down across from me, "Crabbe, Goyle, this is Ayla. She doesn't leave until lunch is over and her plate is empty." He ordered, pointing at both of the boys as he spoke. Pansy rolled her eyes and tugged at Draco's shirt.

"Drakey, where were you today? I missed you." She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I think "Drakey" was well occupied this morning." Said a cold voice from behind me, I recognized it immediately to be Zabini, Draco's friend I had been introduced to on his escapade through the school with me the other night. I turned and Zabini winked down at me. "A lovely little thing she is too." He said playing with a stray hair that had fallen into my face. I shoved his hand away and glared pointedly at him. "Watch out Draco, this one bites."

"Don't even think about it." Draco growled protectively throwing Zabini an icy stare.

Zabini raised his hands in surrender. "Just showing my appreciation for the finer things in life." He replied before walking away to sit with a larger group of girls. I turned back to Draco using the skeptical look and voice he had given me earlier, "Wow. You really know how to pick your friends."

Draco shrugged, "Welcome to Slytherin."

"Yeah, get used to it babe." Pansy said sliding closer to Draco. "Zabini is a total git, but that just means the Sorting Hat did its job and stuck him where he belongs." She looked me up and down. "Unfortunately sometimes there are mistakes."

I sat staring at her for a moment before answering her in a cool even tone. "So from what I've seen so far, being a Slytherin "in the right place" means you're supposed to be a total jack ass that's clingy with other girls' boyfriends? Maybe I was put in the wrong place." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and Draco coughed behind his hand to disguise a laugh. Pansy let go of Draco and reached for her wand.

Draco held up a hand to her, "She's with me. Do anything, and you'll find yourself on the floor." Pansy stared open mouthed at Draco and slammed her hands into the table and stormed away from us. I watched her go through the heavy oak doors of the Great Hall where someone was lounging against the doorframe. George. He was watching me, when our eyes met he motioned for me to join him. "So your boyfriend now, am I?" Draco said turning back to me triumphantly.

"Whoever said I was talking about you?" I said sliding away from the table. I jogged over to where George was, not looking back to see Draco's reaction. I practically fell into George's outstretched arms. He squeezed my tightly and I grabbed his wrist, breaking into a run, pulling him out of the Great Hall behind me.

"Someone's in a hurry, you know setting off a dung bomb in there is worth watching." He said gesturing back towards the Great Hall.

"I didn't set off a dung bomb…" I said, confused.

"What a shame. May I ask then why we're running?" I stopped mid-step and shrugged. I dropped his wrist and turned around to face him. Looking at George's smiling face made my stomach twist in guilt. His green eyes flickered with concern, "Are you alright?" he said taking a step towards me. I decided not to tell him about Draco and settled for yet another thing that had been weighing on my mind.

"Do Hermione, Harry, and Ron hate me?" I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Well, in a way, yes." He said lifting my chin up so I was looking at him. "But not to fret, I believe I still have a thing for you." He teased winking at me. I smiled and he leaned against the wall beside us. His eyes drifted over to a portrait across the hallway and his smile faded. He coughed nervously, "So, not that it's any of my business but, what's up with you and Malfoy?"

I swallowed nervously, silently wishing he hadn't asked. "Um…" I began.

"You don't have to answer," George said reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." was all I could manage before collapsing into him, tears running down my face. George wrapped his arms around me protectively, stroking my hair.

"Shh, it's ok." He held me tightly, "You didn't um… go past snogging, did you?" he asked and I heard a twinge of concern and jealousy mixed into his voice. I shook my head, glad that we hadn't gone that far. "Thank God." He whispered pulling me in tighter. I closed my eyes and listened to George's breathing, slow and even. It helped to calm me down; I hated that it felt like I was cheating with both boys now, and that I thought I had feelings for both.

George let go of me; allowing me to slide down onto the floor and lean my head back against the wall, he bent down in front of me and brushed away a tear on my cheek. "We should go, lunch ends soon." George said lifting my face to his. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet, "I promise I'll come and find you later." He said softly, kissing my forehead. I pulled him into another hug; he smiled and wrapped his arms around me again. Being close to him made me feel safe, and I didn't want to let go.

"Ayla, breathing is essential to staying conscious, so if you could slacken your grip just the tiniest bit, I would be extremely grateful." George gasped.

"Oops, sorry." I said letting go of him.

"Thank you." He breathed smoothing his hair back; "I was beginning to see spots." I laughed and apologized once again for nearly crushing him to death. He shrugged, "Passing out in your arms wouldn't be such a bad way to start off the afternoon." He said winking playfully at me.

"Same to you." I said returning his wink. George smiled mischievously swinging me up into his arms bridal style; I giggled as he carried me back towards the Great Hall swinging me from side to side like a baby. "Stop." I laughed clinging tightly to his robe.

"No. I like hearing you laugh, it's contagious." He teased spinning me around in a circle.

"She said stop, Weaslebee." I froze recognizing Draco's voice immediately. George turned to face Draco; the look on both of their faces scared me with the amount of animosity each held towards the other. I shrank into George's robes wishing that I had learned how to Dissaparate, because I would have done so right then and there.

"Shove off Malfoy; this has nothing to do with you." He said setting me down on the floor.

"You harassing my girlfriend has everything to do with me." Draco growled taking a step towards George.

"It's only harassment if the other person feels threatened and as I recall, she seemed to be enjoying herself." George replied coolly, draping an arm around my waist.

"Get your hands off of her." Draco said menacingly, brandishing his wand.

"No, she doesn't belong to you. Little Draco must learn to share." George answered pulling out his wand as well. I looked nervously between the two boys wanting more than anything to make them stop, but each time I opened my mouth, my voice caught in my throat refusing to allow sound to escape.

George pulled me around to face him and winked at Draco before brushing his lips across mine gently. "WEASLEY! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco snarled murderously. George smiled at him pulling me in again for yet another kiss, this time lifting me off my feet as he did so.

"Now, now. Mind your temper Malfoy. If you go all Unforgivable Curse on me you might hit Ayla." He teased waggling a finger at Draco.

"Wow. Use me as a human shield why don't you? My hero." I said rolling my eyes at George. He turned me around to face Draco, resting his chin on my shoulder. Draco was bright red and his eyes burned with hatred.

"Accio." He hissed pointing his wand at me.

"Eep!" I squealed as I flew over to Draco, he caught me with his wand arm and swung me around to face him kissing my neck and then my lips. He looked over to George and raised his eyebrows in challenge. George's smile faded and he tensed staring darkly at Draco.

"What's the matter Weaslebee? Lost your edge?" he taunted brushing the back of his hand down my shoulder, it was then I found my voice and was able to turn to face Draco.

"Stop," I pleaded, turning his head to face me. "Please? I don't want you two fighting." I whispered, trying to pull him away from George. Draco looked down at me and his eyes softened.

"Fine, but you aren't leaving my sight for the entire rest of the week." He said loudly enough for George to hear him. "Regardless of what he thinks, you're my most valuable treasure, and I refuse to share." Draco whispered running a hand across my cheek. I glanced over at George, who was staring longingly at me in defeat. I felt torn between the two, not wanting to hurt either one.

"Come on," Draco said leading me away to our next class. We walked in silence towards the Potions classroom, his hand on the small of my back. He stopped before the door, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to face him. "I have a request." I tilted my head to the side waiting for him to finish. "I want you to stay away from Weasley, for me."

"That isn't fair." I said sternly, "It isn't up to you who I can and can't be around."

"You don't understand." He whispered shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

"No, I don't,"

He took a deep breath and looked back at me. "Trelawney had me cleaning her room a week before you came because I hexed a Hufflepuff outside her classroom. I was going to knock over her crystal ball when I saw your face in it. She grabbed my arm and told me I would fall in love this year, but I would have to fight to keep whoever it was. She didn't tell me what would happen, but when I saw you… I just knew."

"Draco, I-" he smiled gently.

"Don't." he turned toward the door, "Just promise me."

I ran my hand through my hair pushing it back from my face, "I'm not promising anything." He nodded at me, looking crestfallen, and slipped through the door to the classroom. I stood alone in the dank dungeon corridor letting every detail of what Draco had just told me settle in. I sank onto the floor attempting to collect myself before going inside. I rested my head on my knees I couldn't choose between the two of them; they were both important to me in different ways. I decided to wait at least until after class before trying to sort things out for myself, I sighed getting to my feet and slunk over to the door Draco had disappeared through moments ago, pushing it open to reveal a dark stuffy room on the other side. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione first. They were sitting at a table towards the edge of the room looking viciously at Draco leaning casually against the table in front of them. Curiosity piqued I made my way over catching some of the conversation as I went.

"I don't care how badly you want to jinx me." Ron growled angrily throwing a glare at him.

"Like you have no idea." Draco answered, his voice barely raised above a whisper. I smiled inwardly thinking the comment to be somewhat amusing. Harry pulled his wand from beneath his robes.

"You'd best get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Draco shrugged; looking thoroughly bored with the exchange. I paced over behind Hermione, the only one that hadn't spoken at all.

"Hi." Was all I could manage, hoping she would remember the library the other day when she had first introduced herself. She spun in her chair, as did Ron and Harry.

"Hi." Hermione said uncertainly, I hopped on the table behind me settling with my back against some kid's cauldron.

"I don't bite anymore than I did before I was sorted," I said attempting to ease the mood a little. Draco pushed off of the desk he had been leaning on, walking around to stand next to me.

"It's just, well Slytherin are, you know." Ron said trying to find words. I gestured towards Draco.

"Like him? Yeah I know. I wasn't too thrilled about it either." I teased grinning successfully when the three of them had sniggered at my joke.

Hermione smiled at me warmly "We're going to The Three Broomsticks this weekend, if you wanted to come with us." I returned her smile.

"That'd be great." I said clapping my hands excitedly just as Professor Snape came into the room. He scanned his students, his eyes resting on Draco and me.

"I see that you have decided to grace us with your presence this afternoon, Miss Jones and Mr. Malfoy. Seeing as the two of you missed all of the same morning classes. I find that curious, don't you?"

I jumped off the desk and picked up my bag, "Honestly sir, if I think about it, it really doesn't seem very "curious" at all." I said politely looking calmly into Snape's cold black eyes. I received a few catcalls from around the room as well as half of the class laughing quietly into their textbooks.

"Sit." Snape hissed, "I will inform your teachers of the extracurricular activities you chose to partake in this morning instead of attending class earlier." I shrugged weaving my way through the desks to the one where Draco's bag hung over the back. Pansy sat in the seat next to it with her legs propped up on his chair. I strode over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's you." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at me. I faked a laugh and put on the most sincere smile I could manage.

"Are you lost Pansy? Because your butt seems to be in my seat." I plopped my bag down on the desk next to her arm waiting for her to move.

"I don't see your name on it and I was here first." She said sweetly, mimicking my false smile.

"The funny part is you think I care. Now move. Besides Blaise looks bored and lonely in the back over there. Go hang on him instead." Pansy pursed her lips and slid her feet away from Draco's chair putting her hands on her hips and glared icily at me.

I felt a hand slide up my shoulder, "Shoo Pansy." Draco said from behind me, she started incredulously at us and pushed away from the desk slowly; I smirked at watching her sulk to the back of the classroom.

"Why is it the only girl I have my eye on is the one with a weird bipolar complex?" Draco mused sliding into his seat; I shrugged and sat down as well.

The next hour of class Snape lectured us on the many uses involving a sleeping draught. I barely listened to what he had been saying however, being too absorbed in passing notes back and forth with Draco, after having been yelled at earlier to stop talking. "He never said anything about notes." I thought, feeling the folded piece of paper hit my elbow again.

She's doing it again

I turned to see Pansy staring intently at the back of Draco's head longingly. I covered my laugh with the back of my hand.

I feel bad for you

I slid the piece of paper back to him when Professor Snape had turned back around. "Turn to page eighty-seven in your books." He said, taking out a flask of green bubbling liquid.

"Sir, I never got a book. Can I borrow someone's?" I said raising my hand midway through the question. Snape kept his back to the class, pulling different ingredients out of various drawers as he worked his way around the front of the room. Draco opened his book in the middle of the desk for me to look off of; taking the hint I dropped my eyes to the page. Wedged between pages eighty-seven and eighty-eight, was the note folded neatly in half sticking up from the binding. Unfolding it, I smoothed the paper onto the page we weren't using to read it.

You should, but enough about her. I want to know what's going on with you and Weasley

I rolled my eyes and looked at Draco, he was staring at Professor Snape, and for a moment I thought he was genuinely paying attention, until I saw his gray eyes shift to me. He raised a questioning eyebrow waiting for a response. I flicked his arm and turned back to the note.

Why do you care?

I scribbled angrily, nudging Draco's arm. He looked down at what I had written, and covered the paper with his arm so that I couldn't see it.

I think I made my reasoning fairly clear earlier

The paper sat in the middle of the book, so that now we could both see it clearly. I looked up to make sure Snape was still yelling at a Ravenclaw girl at the front of the room, before pulling my quill over to the paper.

We're friends, just sort of… close friends. That's all.

Draco leaned over and slid his hand across the paper evenly, despite the fact that he seemed to be getting angry.

So being"close friends" now entails letting him kiss you and carry you about the school? Right, everything makes perfect sense now

I glowered at Draco even though he had resumed his look of interest in what Snape was doing rather than look at me.

Jealous are you?

Draco pursed his lips and scrawled his answer angrily beneath mine.

Yes I'm jealous. I have a right to be with the way you two look at each other

I pulled the paper out from under his hand leaving a long pen mark across it.

What are you talking about? I think you've lost it Draco. I don't look at him any differently than I look at you.

I practically threw the note back at him so that it bounced off of his hand and onto the desk in front of him.

You have no idea how much I wish that was true. Ay, your whole face lights up when you look at him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fighting with Draco had definitely not been the highlight of my week, but after George came up to us in the hallway and kissed me right in front of him, he decided to let it go and think of ways to kill George instead. Draco and I had been on our way to dinner; having the same argument we had been in for three days now, (regarding the previously stated redhead) when George had swung me up into his arms and pecked me on the lips. His cheerful voice had echoed through the halls while he held me saying, "Hello darling, how are you this fine day?" I had giggled in response, causing Draco to snap out of his dumbfounded trance and attempt to hex George. Failing miserably as his target disappeared around the corner, humming the tune to an Irish song I could've sworn had been playing from Filch's confiscated objects closet before it had exploded with Bertie botts every flavor beans the other day.

Draco had refused to say anything about George since then, making it easier for us to not fight and to make up with each other. It was Saturday morning, and I was curled up under the blankets of the huge bed I had begun to think of as mine, with Draco wrapped around me protectively. Even while he was asleep he seemed to not want to share me with anyone. I sighed and rolled over to look at his face, his blonde hair was ruffled and messy, hanging into his face shadowing parts of his forehead that were visible. His features were relaxed making him look like he didn't have a care in the world, his lips parted slightly and his head slid farther down onto the pillow. I smiled and brushed his hair away from his face, at my touch his eyes fluttered open, but was barely able to focus them until he met mine. He smiled and pulled me tighter to him so that I was against his bare chest.

"I could get used to this." He whispered, tracing small circles on my back. I closed my eyes, the warmth from Draco's fingers seeping through my green silk tank top. I curled in closer to him, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Get used to what?" I asked softly as he slid back to look at me.

"Waking up every morning to see you looking at me like that." he said rolling onto his back and pulling me along onto his stomach. I tilted my head to the side in silent question, hoping he would explain himself further. Draco smiled and leaned back against his pillow.

"How was I looking at you?" I said sliding up to see his face.

"Close to the same way look at Weasley, but better." He answered, sliding his arms down around my waist and lower back.

"How so?"

"You are very full of questions." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because, I'm very curious." I replied. He laughed and sat up, again pulling me with him. The fire that had been going last night had died down to a few glowing embers, making the room very cold. I shivered and shrank into Draco due to the fact I only had on green and silver shorts with the Slytherin house snake on the back accompanied with green tank to match. I was relieved when he pulled the comforter up around my shoulders.

"It was better was because I have never seen you look quite like that at anyone yet. Not even Weasley, I can't explain it."

I put a hand over my heart in fake shock gasping as I did so, "The Great Draco Malfoy at a loss for words? This sounds serious."

"Nothing you can't cure. I'm sure of it." I shook a finger in his face.

"Nope, you are totally broken. There's no other explanation, it's the worst case I've ever seen and sadly there is no cure." I declared in my most official voice.

"Oh but doctor, I seriously beg to differ." He whispered leaning in to kiss my cheek, "I'm fairly sure there's a cure that will suit me perfectly."

"Oh really?" I said twisting my arms around the back of his neck. He smirked and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Really." He pressed his lips softly to mine, teasing. I pouted as he pulled away. "I don't think I'm the one who's broken." He taunted; I tangled my fingers in his hair and looked pleadingly into his eyes. His gaze turned hungry as he pulled me against him for more.

~. *. ~

Draco held my coat behind me and helped me slip my arms into the sleeves. "So you have your wand, snow boots, scarf, coat obviously, um… oh! You need your hat, and you're wearing an extra pair of socks, right?" I turned to face him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother."

He looked skeptically at me and put one of his hands on his hips, "I certainly hope you don't think of me that way. But, as your "mother" I worry about you. Especially since I have quiditch practice all day and can't go with you."

"And you should worry." I said tapping him on the nose and running out the door, leaving Draco behind, calling after me that I had forgotten my hat.

I met Hermione down at the doors of the Great Hall; she was wrapped tightly in a giant coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, and knee high boots. She gave me a once over, a smile playing on her lips.

"Malfoy's coat and scarf?" she teased as I got closer. I tugged at the scarf around my neck. Surprisingly his coat had fit me, all but the sleeves, rolled up just above my wrists, despite the fact that I was so much smaller than he was.

"Yeah, apparently my coat wasn't good enough. It was his idea not mine." I grumbled irritably. Hermione smiled gently, touching the Slytherin emblem on my scarf.

"I think it's sweet." She said, "We're meeting Harry and Ron at The Three Broomsticks, they went ahead to save us a table."

I had never been to Hogsmeade, so I thought it best to follow Hermione closely and try to memorize the path she took. The outside air was freezing, and it stung my face hitting me like a solid block of ice. I pulled the collar of Draco's coat up around my face, grateful now that he had given it to me. "We're nearly there." Hermione said as we passed through the arch leading to a multitude of shops and pubs. I gasped, taking in every detail of my surroundings, the snow fell softly onto almost every surface, making the ridges of the dilapidated buildings stand out against the black stone bricks of their chimneys and slated roofs. Students bustled around stores chattering excitedly about their new purchases while munching on various assortments of candy.

"Wow." Was all I could manage as I looked over everything, from Honeydukes, to Zonko's Joke shop around the corner.

"That's what I said the first time too." Hermione whispered, tugging me through a door, and into The Three Broomsticks. I scanned the tables looking for Harry and Ron.

"There they are." I said pointing to a booth in the corner towards the back; I led Hermione over towards it weaving through tables of students along the way. Harry waved as we got closer and patted the bench next to him. I sat on the outside of the booth next to him and Hermione sat down across from me next to Ron.

"The two of you took forever. George already went to go get the food; we got the two of you each a butterbeer and a cauldron cake." Ron said gesturing at the bar, my eyes drifted to a tall redhead with his back to us lounging against the counter talking to a scruffy looking man in an apron. Ron looked down curiously and pointed at me. "And Ayla is that Malfoy's coat?" I blushed and looked down at the table.

"Um… yeah it sorta is."

"Oi Harry, scoot over so I've got room." I looked up to see George smiling down at me holding a tray piled high with food. It was nice to see his emerald green eyes on me again, this time without fear of curses flying about the room.

"I've got room over here." Ron said gesturing to the open seat on the bench next to him and Hermione. George flicked his eyes to Ron irritably, "Oh the wonders of brotherly love." I thought looking between the two.

"I can see that, but obviously it's not you I wanted to sit with, little brother." George said smiling sweetly at Ron, who had begun to turn a light shade of red. I covered my smile with my hand and nudged Harry to move over. He moved to the middle of the booth, not only allowing George space, but also giving the two of us the entire side of the table. George sat down and draped an arm around my shoulder. "Malfoy's coat?" he said tugging at the material, I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall and George's arm.

"Wow, is it Ask-Ayla-about-having-to-wear-overly-protective-Draco's-clothing-Day, today? Because I seriously think I missed the memo." I grumbled turning my head to look at George.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do believe there was something about that on the board in the Gryffindor common room," he teased, throwing me one of his trademark grins. "Happy Ask-Ayla-about-having-to-wear-overly-protective-Draco's-clothing-Day! Drinks on me!" He said raising his glass of butterbeer above his head.

"The drinks were already on you. You crummy git." Ron whispered angrily under his breath.

"That's what you think." George said winking and tossing a small money pouch across the table at Ron.

"You didn't."

Ron opened it, dumping the contents on the table. He shook it and a single silver sickle rolled out and clinked onto the dark wood. Ron glared murderously at George, "I can't believe… I mean… I'm going to kill you!"

"Sharing is caring." George teased, leaning back into his seat. I laughed and sunk into George's arm. Hermione patted Ron's shoulder holding back a smile in attempts to calm him down.

~. *. ~

"I think I got toffee." I said triumphantly offering the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to George. He took it hesitantly scanning to contents for a decent flavored one.

"Vomit. That's disgusting." He grimaced. I laughed as he tried to spit it out onto the snow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to the shrieking shack leaving George and me alone in Honeydukes with the remainder of Ron's money. We had decided on a round of "who can get the least amount of disgusting flavors in the Bertie Botts box" before heading out to wander around the outskirts of the shops away from everyone else, and so far, I was winning.

"You know, you really are the most different Slytherin I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." George said tossing the box back to me. I raised an eyebrow and opened the box, randomly choosing one and popping it into my mouth.

"Why?" I asked, throwing the box back to him. "Gross! Dirt."

"You're just different. The only reason I think you fit with them is you look like a Slytherin." He said with his face half buried in the box of candy.

"I happen to like my house thanks, so I've decided to take that as a compliment." I replied hotly putting my hands on my hips.

He looked up with a flicker of amusement in his expression, "Ayla darling, do you even know what that implies? Looking like a Slytherin?" I shook my head and he smiled mischievously. "Think about it, have you ever met very many ugly Slytherins? Well, besides Crabbe and Goyle." Realization dawned on me and I wrapped my arms around my stomach self-consciously and looked at the ground.

"Well would you look at this." I turned to see three unfamiliar Slytherin girls striding towards us; they stood in a semi triangle with a tall black haired girl in the front. She spoke again with an icy voice I was beginning to associate with my house. "I didn't know that you and this riffraff were an item, Ayla. I guess this means Draco is up for grabs now. Pansy will be thrilled to hear about that." I hated the way she said my name, instinct told me to run, but instead I glared at them and pulled my wand out from my coat.

"Go ahead and tell Pansy, Draco hates her anyway. And I suggest you leave before I hex all of you."

The girl pulled out her own wand and locked her eyes on mine; "You don't even deserve to hold that wand. You're a disgrace to our house, filthy mudblood." She hissed. I lowered my wand slightly in confusion. I had never heard that word before, and apparently I was the only one because the girls behind her roared with laughter. George slid in front of me protectively.

"If you ever call her that again, I swear I'll bloody kill you."

"I doubt it Weasley. Oh, and for the record…" she said confidently peering around George to stare straight at me, "Mudblood." She purred letting the word roll of her tongue in challenge. I watched in shock as George shot flashes of light repeatedly at the girl, she was thrown backwards into the snow several feet each time George sent another curse flying at her. The other girls ran screaming leaving their battered friend behind. I watched with cold eyes, allowing George to continue attacking the girl, enjoying the fact that her muffled cries hit the snow with sickening force. "What is wrong with me?" My conscience shrieked at me, begging me to help the girl. I ran to George, who had moved with the girl farther down the path behind the buildings.

"Stop!" I said tears running from my eyes; I tugged at George's wand arm, aiming it away to the empty field beyond. I ran to the girl kneeling in the snow in front of her, she was bent at an odd angle, her black hair missing in a few places, and cuts atop purpled skin bled softly into the snow. I held one hand above her and silently tried to send healing energy through my wand. She was unconscious, so I didn't know the extent of what was wrong with her. I worked slowly, until her skin was only slightly discolored through the rips in her coat, and her cuts were only thin white lines. Her hair was almost entirely back to the way it had been before. I sighed and tried to identify any internal damage, but found none. I propped her up against the back wall of a shop, shrugging off my coat to wrap it around her. I knew that teachers would arrive soon to take her to the Hospital Wing; nothing ever stayed a secret for long within the walls of Hogwarts. Draco wouldn't be happy about my giving away his coat but for the time being he would have to deal with it. I turned to see George with his head buried in his hands. He was crouched on the balls of his feet with his wand several feet away from him.

"George," I said reaching for him. He looked up and his eyes swam with unshed tears.

"I-I can't believe… bloody hell." he whispered, looking at the girl slumped against the wall.

I reached out to touch his arm, but stopped short, "George I don't feel right." I said using my hand to support myself. My head reeled and my vision blurred with pinpoints of light clouding my eyes. I slumped into the snow as George called my name, but I couldn't answer, and then everything faded.

"Fine, now shut it. She's waking up." I recognized Draco's voice, I tried to move but I felt sore, every inch of me hurt or was too stiff to move. I groaned and forced my eyes open, my vision was clouded, but I was almost positive that I was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to push myself up to sit, but ended up sliding back down.

"Easy now." George. I felt two sets of hands grip my arms on both sides.

"You got her into this so I'd prefer it if you wouldn't touch her, Weasley." Draco growled I still couldn't see but I guessed he would be glaring across the bed at George.

"Yes, but you are very lacking in upper arm strength. Hence the need for Crabbe and Goyle following you everywhere, personally I'm afraid you'll drop her. So if you would just be a dear and let her go." George said sweetly tugging at my arm gently. Draco tugged back slightly more forcefully and I winced. "See? Now you've hurt her. A right gentleman you are." I thought about toddlers fighting over a toy truck and would have rolled my eyes if I could have.

"Will the two of you shut up and just help me?" I hissed, feeling myself begin to sink down again. They helped me up into a sitting position, muttering sorry simultaneously. My eyes began to focus and I saw George leaning towards me with his arms folded across his knees to my left, and Draco standing next to my pillow to my right.

"What happened? How long was I out?" I said rubbing my forehead with the heel of my hand, "And why do I hurt, like, everywhere?"

"Well," George said looking at me in awe, "You healed that girl. It was wicked, if you had left her, she would have…" he trailed off.

"Her name is Astoria, and she would be dead right now." Draco said coldly looking at George. "Didn't know you had that in you Weasley." George shrank back into his chair and covered his face with his hands once again. "From what I've heard," Draco said with his eyes still trained on George, "Is the only person either of us had seen use that kind of healing power before is Dumbledore and the nurse that works in here. It was so strong and advanced that you weren't really ready for the after affects."

"Wow," I whispered, wondering how I had been able to do that. "Um, I do have a question that's slightly unrelated." I said looking down at the white sheets that softly covered my legs. George leaned towards me again and dropped his hands.

"I reckon you want to know what a mudblood is, don't you?" he said softly.

"May I ask why she would want to know that?" Draco said evenly, barely raising his voice above a whisper.

"That Astoria girl called her one. That's why." George said flicking his eyes to Draco, and back to mine. "It's horrid, and it means that because your parents are Muggles, some people think that means you have dirty blood. Pureblood means an all wizard family, and that's what lots of gits like Malfoy think they are because they don't have any Muggle blood in them."

"Call me a git one more time, and you'll be in here for an overnight stay, Weasley." Draco said without taking his eyes from me, "Anyway that's one of the reasons I was kind of surprised you had been put in Slytherin, we've never had someone that wasn't pureblood before. I don't mind at all, but obviously it seems to bother a few people." I looked down at my lap, it made me feel misplaced to think that I was different and not like the rest of my house. "Hey," he said tilting my chin up gently. "It doesn't matter to me, it shouldn't matter to you. You're in Slytherin because of your character, not bloodline."

"That's weird coming from you. Given you live for tormenting Hermione and just about anyone else for not being a pureblood." George grumbled under his breath.

"Ayla's different." He said simply, averting his eyes to the other end of the room. George didn't comment, but seemed to agree with Draco. I cleared my throat nervously looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Anyway. We do have some good news." George said clapping his hands together.

"Since we both had a hand in our unfortunate escapade a few days ago, both of us have been suspended. Sent home for two weeks." I flopped backward onto my pillow and groaned, barely a semester in and I was already in some sort of trouble, as usual.

"How is that good news? That means back on the train then to a ship all leading up to a cross-country drive, to go home just to do it again in two weeks. Not to mention all the trouble I'll be in. If you can give me one tiny detail of how that's good news, I'd love to hear it."

"You get to be away from him, and that's got to count for something." George said gesturing at Draco and flashing him an ornery grin. I rolled my eyes and kicked at George, missing by a few inches. Draco glanced at me with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "And beside the point, you didn't let me get to the best part." I lifted my head off the pillow and gave George my most skeptical look I could manage, given the effort it took to move.

"You aren't the only one who thought you going all the way home just to come back wasn't completely mental. Dumbledore thought so too, so he sentenced you to… wait for it…" he paused dramatically as my thoughts drifted to the wizard prison Azkaban. "The burrow. With me." George beamed practically jumping out of his chair.

Draco froze, and turned slowly to face the both of us.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not repeating myself, little Drakey should learn to pay attention better." George mused, leaning closer to me.

Draco glared murderously at George and then slid his gaze evenly to mine.

"I'm going to talk to Snape. He'll fix this; I don't want you going anywhere with Weaslebee, much less his house. If you can even call it that."

"At least my house is properly guarded." George muttered under his breath.

"What was that Weasley?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how terrified your neighbors must be of your 'guard peacocks'."

Draco's jaw tightened and he glared across the bed at George, "They're pets. And I'll have you know that they can be very vicious when threatened." He said straightening to tower over me.

"Oh yes, I'm bloody sure they really hold their own against an armed robber, white fluffy feathers and all." George said waving his hands behind him in a crude imitation of the birds' fanned tails. "Tweet tweet."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey strode into the room, robes trailing behind her. "Ahem, visiting hours are over. It is time for you to go." She said sternly and I imagined she had given the two of them the very same talk not long before.


End file.
